chaos' first commander
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: percy and thalia are betrayed by annabeth and leave camp-half blood. after a feew days chaos finds them. a few years later, gaia and the titans are rising again, so they are sent to help along with some old friends. will they forgive the others or will they late hate control their mission to save man kind.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was excited.

In the first time in his miserable life, full of demigods, monsters, gods and goddess, titans, and giants, he was finally gonna propose to his girlfriend, Annabeth chase, after 2 years of dating.

He was walking to the beach to meet Annabeth and as he walked past campers stared at him with hatred, disgust, and sadness. He didn't know why but just ignored it.

He saw Matthew, annabeth's half-brother, staring at him in pity, alarm, and sorrow. He just ignored that and continued, not aware that the entire campus was following him, or that the hunters of Artemis were watching from afar.

Percy just got there and saw his half-brother, mark, making out with some blonde girl.

He looked closer and felt like his entire world went crashing down. ''WHAT THE HELL!'' he shouted breaking the two apart and shocking those that were watching.

Annabeth saw him and paled and tried to come over and hug him. ''Percy it's what it looked like'' she said nervously. And nobody could blame her; the winds started blowing hard all over the place, like a hurricane and the waves were building up around all of them.

''NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! IT LOOKS LIKE I JUST SAW MY GIRLFRIEND MAKING OUT WITH MY HALF-BROTHER! WHAT'S WORSE, WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 2 YEARS AND BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH SHIT OR THE FACT THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND FINALLY GOT ATHENA'S BLESSING SO I COULD PROPOSE TO YOU ON OUR ANNAVERSURY NIGHT!'' he shouted in her face.

Everybody gasped and stared at Annabeth with shock. Suddenly there were flashes of light and all of the Olympians stood there watching.

Annabeth looked outraged. ''don't try to act all innocent I know you were cheating on me for the last what 3 months with Thalia. So I figured what's the harm I cheat right back on you.'' She said smirking thinking she was correct.

Percy was getting angrier but none more than Thalia who ran forward and punched her in the face, shocking everybody. ''you stupid, blonde, bimbo- bitch! He wasn't cheating on you with me or anybody! He hasn't been cheating at all! Athena gave him a quest to do the 12 labors of Hercules to prove he loved you and was worthy enough to marry you! I went with him on the quest as back-up! He finally was able to win over your mother and you go around and accuse him of cheating without knowing the entire story! I know you've been spreading the lies all around camp! Why would Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, cheat on you if his fatal flaw is loyalty! He'd die before cheating on you! Lady Athena, no offence but for Annabeth to be your daughter sounds like bull-shit because even being the smartest girl she's super fucked-up and stupid!'' Thalia yelled right in her face, lightning cackling all around her.

''I'm done I've had it playing spawn of the gods with all of you people! I can never catch a break! All of you people disgust me! Annabeth I don't wanna hear another word it's over! Aphrodite can have her engagement ring back!'' Percy said angrily.

Everything was finally calming down. He turned to Thalia. ''Thalia, are you coming with me or staying here?'' he asked. Thalia didn't even think about it before casting her decision. ''yeah, I'll go. Lady Artemis, I'm sorry but I'll need to quit the hunt, I can't stay here with these people! If it counts I loved my position as luteniant but if it makes you all feel better phoebe will make a great luntant.'' She said sadly and quickly walking over to Lady Artemis who was crying a little, but she nodded.

Artemis took away her blessing from Thalia and gave phoebe the circlet that symbolizes a lutneninet of the hunters of Artemis. Percy handed Aphrodite back the ring he was gonna propose to Annabeth with, before grabbing Thalia's hand and using the water molecules in the air to vapor-travel them to his mom and Paul's house.

Thalia and Nico lived in our house if they have free time or aren't at camp. They scribbled a note to Percy's parents explaining everything that happed before going to their rooms and packing everything that they needed. After that they left and were never seen again.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 years later the mission

5 years later (Thalia p.o.v)

It's been five years since Percy and I ran away from the Olympians and demi-gods.

After a couple of days of being swarmed by monsters and little time to sleep, we found an ally to rest. Chaos came and gave us places in her army of abandoned demi-gods, demi-titans, monsters, and good titans as commanders.

We readily agreed, and since then we've been in a star in outer space that had a base built on it, fighting crime all over the galaxy and stopping wars on other planets.

When we first got here it was so confusing at first because a bunch of our dead friends like Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Bianca, Zoë, and Ethan were also training there as generals in different units.

After a year Percy and I started dating. After a while we finally managed to get Zoë and Ethan dating, and Luke and Bianca dating, seeing as Beckendorf and Silena were already dating.

Anyway, I was sitting on Percy's lap in lord chaos' office. After everything we and our friends have been through chaos treats us like his children but never neglect the others in his army.

Chaos looked nervous, and kinda scared. ''well, children of mine that I love so much, it seems that on earth, Gaia and the titans are rising again and while we all actually hate the Olympians they'll be better rulers. So I'm sending you all and 50 troopers in each of your units, the best part you'll be staying at camp half-blood.'' He said all of it chuckling nervously.

So would I after everything that happened if you mention anything about Percy's past, he'll kill you! If he can't kill you he'll severely injure you. I looked at Percy with everybody else; he looked so hot when he's angry! His messy black hair: covering his gorgeous green eyes: his tan, lean muscular chest puffing out against me. He was gonna say something but I just couldn't help myself. I turned so I was stratling his lap, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

I moaned in to his mouth when I felt something poking at my leg, and kissed him with more force. When he needed air I pulled back [as a daughter of Zeus, I kinda have an unlimited air supply] ''um… well we'll go to Olympus tomorrow and sort everything tomorrow.'' I said blushing at the looks I was getting. I never kissed Percy like that in public.

Percy nodded encorigly but chaos didn't. ''sorry guys, you can do that when we get back in like an hour.'' He said sternly. Suddenly, I was falling through a black hole, and through the ceiling of Olympus.

I used my air powers and was able to catch almost everybody except Percy. He hit thee stone floor with a loud thud, shocking everybody.

I ran over, worried. ''kelp head are you alright?'' I asked. He jumped on me and we started making out on the floor.

Nobody's p.o.v

The Olympians were at the winter solstice meeting discussing Gaea and the titans with the immortal campers: Annabeth chase, Jason grace, Reyna smith, piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth dare, Conner and Travis Stoll, Clarisse la rue, Chris Rodriguez, will solace, and lastly, Leo Valdez.

When a black hole opened up and a bunch of children fell through and a man [safely.] a girl with waist length black hair and electric blue eyes was able to catch most of the kids in the air but sadly, she missed one. A boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes hit the floor with a loud thud.

The girl who caught everybody ran over worriedly. ''kelp head are you alright?'' she asked. He didn't answer, just jumped on top of her and they started to make-out. Chaos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched his lutenitnts make out with each other. He turned to the gods. ''WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT OUR WINTER SOLSTICE MEETING!'' Zeus thundered. Chaos chuckled. '' I'm chaos and these are the generals in my army –he sighed- those 2 on the floor making out are my lutenants. I'm sorry you had to see them in the hormonal stage of dating, which for some reason has gone on 6 or 7 months longer than usual.'' He said like a little kid.

Everybody except those who worked for chaos gasped. Artemis stepped forward. ''lord chaos, why are you here exactly?'' she asked nicely.

He cleared his throat. ''well, I understand that the titans and Gaia are rising again and I am sending my most powerful soldiers in my army along with 50 soldiers for each general and none for the lutenats.'' He looked back at Percy and Thalia as they continued to make out. '' hey guys, you all need to reveal your identities when you get to camp in front of every god, goddess, camper, or nature spirit or whatever, have fun and if you go on a quest remember the credit cards and dress normal.'' He said before opening a portal and disappearing through it.

that got them to seperate and quickly stand up in protest. ''damn, he got away and i'm pretty sure he took away our power to teleport to our main base!'' thalia yelled.

''we are gonna hunt him down for making us come back to this piece of shit camp too! i'm gonna take away the thing he loves the most, i just need to figure out what that s'' percy said afterwards.

''well, guys let's go isn't it like time for lunch or something, when we get to camp we'll eat then reveal ourselves, k bitch and cow'' thalia and zoe said to annabeth and hera.

thalia was talking to annabeth, but zoe was talking to hera. befor they could say anything, both girls locked arms and teleported to camp half-blood with everybody else, except percy.

''damn, they left me! i'm gona have a special punishment for my girlfriend for my girlfriend, no sex for a month that'll get to her!'' he said after 5 minutes of thinking before leaving himself.

the guys looked scandilised because who go off getting some for that long, while the ladies looked happy that a guy would stop himself from pleasure for the most ridiculus things.


	3. Chapter 3: INTRODUCTIONS

_**chapter 3: introductions**_

After Percy left, the others in the throne room were excited to get to camp.

When they got there, in the middle of camp, directly next to Hestia's hearth was a 4 story cabin.

It was black with dark blue around the trim/edges of the house, windows, doors, and the roof, from the outside.

When they arrived plenty of the campers were arguing with chaos' army, quickly they all intervened and everybody ate, after of course, being reassured that the guests were safe. Everybody met up in the arena and waited for the introductions.

The first general walked forward. He pulled off his hood, he was 6'7'', had shaggy dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes that held sadness, mirth** (humor, I think it means, if not sorry for the mistake)** love, anger, disgust, and happiness.

Everybody that knew him gasped in outrage, relief, happiness, or wariness.'' I'm Luke castellan, son of Hermes, general of chaos' army division 4, best friend of the commander.'' He said, smirking.

Before somebody could say anything the next general walked up.

He was 3 inches shorter than Luke. He was dark-skinned, had an athlete's body but not muscles that were too big or small.

He pulled his hood back. He had black hair and brown eyes filled with disappointment, happiness, mirth, love, anger, and sadness. ''I'm Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, general of chaos' army division 3, best friend of commander 1.'' He announced.

People gasped in happiness, relief, and appreciation because even though all children of Hephaestus were supposed to be ugly, doesn't mean he originally looked that way, he was gorgeous in fact.

He was also smirking as if in an 'I know something you don't' kind of way.

Next was a boy that was the same in frame and height as Beckendorf, but was light-skinned.

He pulled off his hood. He had black, shaggy hair and brown eyes. ''I'm Ethan nakamura, son of revenge, general of chaos' army division 5, best friend of commander 1'' he said, his eyes held the same emotions as Luke.

Next came a girl and you could tell with her small, petite frame. She pulled off her hood and the hunters, Nico, Annabeth, Artemis, and hades gasped in shock.

She had waist-length black/brown hair, black eyes, and olive skin. Her eyes held disappointment, anger, happiness, mirth, and love. ''I'm Bianca di'angelo, daughter of hades, general of chaos' army division 6, best friend of commander 2.'' She said and walked straight to Luke's open arms.

The next girl came up was about Bianca's height at 6'5''. She pulled off her hood and just about the entire camp, Aphrodite, most of the immortal campers gasped in shock. Clarisse had tears in her eyes. She had blue eyes, and black hair.

Her eyes held the same emotions as Bianca. ''Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, general of chaos' army division 7, leader of the clothing/disguise department, best friend of commander 2. But don't worry Claire** (Clair-y as in eee not Claire)** you are still my bffs, we'll hang out soon.'' She shouted over to Clarisse on the last part before jumping into beckendorf's arms happily.

The next girl walked up and pulled off her hood. Everybody gasped in shock besides the army. The girl had black waist-length hair, and green eyes filled with disgust, anger, happiness, and love. ''I'm Zoë nightshade, daughter of atlas, general of chaos' army, leader of archery department, best friend to commander 2.'' She said before walking over to Annabeth, she punched her right in the face and skipped away happily back over to Ethan.

Finally, it was time for the commanders to be announced. Everybody stared waiting for them, they seemed to be arguing. ''babe, why can't you go first all the other guys went first, why can't you?'' Thalia asked. ''because you left me with those self-centered, egoistical, fuckers so no sex for a week and it's always respectful for the ladies to go first.'' He said in a pompous way.

The generals cracked up leaning on each other laughing their heads off. 'Fine!'' the girl stomped forward.

She pulled of her hood. Thalia had mid-back length black/blue hair, and electric blue eyes. ''Thalia grace, daughter of Zeus, commander 2 of chaos' army division 2, leader of assassin department and sparing instructor, dating commander 1, best friends of Zoë, Bianca, and Silena. But if I don't like any of you don't talk to me or me and my girls beat your asses until your black, black, black and blue'' she sang the last part out and everybody in the army started laughing again.

''oh my chaos! Thalia you did not just sing Bruno mars you, are so messed up, how is you gonna sing a Bruno mars song while threatening somebody. Wow that's fucked up!'' Zoë said, after 3 years around us she finally lost her old English accent and was able to pick up on modern language.

Percy finally stepped up when things quieted down. They could tell it was a hot guy because of his lithe swimmers body. Some of the campers and gods, hoped it was Percy, because if Thalia was with chaos so would Percy.

He pulled of his hood and every person went silent. He was 7'7'', with a tan, shaggy black/brown hair that was in a messy- I just got shagged or got out of bed way- sea green eyes, and a sarcastic trouble maker smirk/smile.

''I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, commander 1 of chaos' army division 1, leader of the sword fighting department, I'm lead assassin, adopted son of chaos, dating Thalia grace, and best friends with Beckendorf, Ethan, and Luke. Are you people happy, we introduced ourselves, now we are going to our cabin to relax and make sure I's set up and call dibs on the best rooms. Generals, if you want to talk with some old friends or whatever doesn't let me or Thalia stop you. We'll be in our room making out. Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, hades, Hera, Artemis, and Dionysus we will talk to you later, peace out suckers! Baha'' he shouted at the ending fading away into his cabin.

Thalia looked angry. ''Percy, you big ass bitch, how dare you leave me with these people! Hey Zoë, Silena are we still on for our little show at the beach later tonight for the guys?'' she asked them smirking.

Zoe and Silena came off and high-fived her. ''hell yeah, we are gonna show those boys what they get if they forget who wears the pants in the relationship. '' Silena said, laughing.

''hey, you wanna go swimming later, and I mean the entire group before an attack happens, I just got this new bikini that is gonna knock Ethan's shorts off.'' Zoë yelled, walking backwards towards Artemis.

''why would you wanna knock off his shorts and not his socks Zo?'' Lena asked.

**(Silena is gonna be called either by her name or Lena, Zoë is gonna be called Zo, Thalia is gonna be called Lia, or Thals or any other nickname, Percy is gonna be called Perce or something else, Ethan is gonna be called eth, or Ian, Beckendorf s gonna be called beck, Charlie, Charles, or dorf.)**

Zoë laughed. ''I wanna knock his shorts off cause he's the best boyfriend in the world, amazing kisser as well, maybe he'll propose soon right Ethan?'' she yelled over to him.

He looked like a deer caught in head lights and pale. He chuckled nervously. ''y-y-yeah s-sure, Zo, as soon as I get a ring and ask Percy for some advice.'' He said nervously back over to her.

Zo laughed again. ''babe, I'm just kidding we've only been together for 3 years that's still too early but I'll still take the ring.'' she said back over to him. Eth looked relieved and practically faded away back to the cabin with beck.

_**in the next chapter we'll see most of the gods and immortal campers reactions. I might put a fight in there, and an attack on the camp in the later chapters. give me ideas on how to beat geia in a creative way because I wanna make this story like 10 chapters or less. reviews please give me a lot of those and check out my profile for some new stories!**_

_**EMI OUT! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: reactions and the fight

Annabeth's p.o.v

I was so mad, angry and upset.

Thalia, stole my boyfriend.

I walked up to Thalia angrily. ''what's your problem '' I aked her.

She stared at me as f I was a retard.

''I don't have a problem, but apperantly you do, bitch.'' She said.

I smacked her and watched in sick satisfaction as her head swiped to the left and she fell to the ground.

She stood and we started a fight we were punching, kicking, slapping, scratching,and plenty more.

Percy pulled Thalia away from me while will solace grabbed onto me.

''what the hell is going on?'' Percy demanded.

''this fake ass blonde-haired bimbo slut comes over askin' what my problem is and I told her I didn't have one and she slapped me in my fuckin' face is what happened.' Thalia yelled.

**(an- no offence to blonde people, I'm just tryin to get into the fight and I think Thalia is the type of person to insult somebody based on hair color despite her knowing how smart they are. But only when she's super pissed, usually she is way more mature and less predjudice and would never judge a person based on their hair color.)**

''I wanna know why she started dating you when you were clearly my boyfriend.'' I snarled at Percy.

Thalia rushed at me again, but Percy grabbed her waist.

''annabeth, I stopped being your boyfriend the day I left or have you forgotten that you cheated on me with my brother.'' He told me. I cried.

''it's not fair, I had you first and I should get you back.'' I said.

He and his friends stared at me in barely hidden disgust.

''why don't you just do me and my friends a favor and go get killed by a monster because it'll make our job a hell of a lot easier.'' Silena sneered, to the shock of everybody. Silena was never so mean and cruel, ever.

I stomped away, thinking of ways to get Percy back.

Poseidon's p.o.v

I was so greatful to have my son, Percy back, but felt really bad for my other son, mark because I know how jealous he can get and with Percy back it won't go down well. I was broken from my inner thoughts by Annabeth and Thalia fighting.

I got over there with everybody just to hear the daughter of Aphrodite speak.

'' Why don't you just do me and my friends a favor and go get killed by a monster because it'll make our job a hell of a lot easier.'' I gaped with everybody else and watched as Annabeth stomped away.

I went over to Percy and gave him a hug. ''welcome back, son. I've missed you so much'' I told sneered at me.

''you are no father of mine, my father wouldn't abandon one for the other, but you did and I'll hate you for the rest of your life because you'll never be able to make up for it.'' He said, coldly.

I felt my heart brake.

''ple-pl-pl-please p-p-p-Percy don't do this, naming mark my favorite and favoring him over you was the worst mistake of my life.''I pleaded with him as I grabbed his shoulder.

''big mistake'' I heard zoe, Thalia, and Beckendorf whisper.

Percy punched me in the face and flipped me over his shoulder.

i groaned in pain as I hit the ground. Percy leaned forward menacingly.

''don't touch me, talk to me, or even be near me. I don't like you and If I could, I would kill you and all those other punny little gods who ever doubted me or looked up to mark instead of me. I'm not the same little, weak, lovestruck I was before. Now, I'm the leader of an army, I have an amazing girlfriend, awesome friends, I'm just as powerful as chaos himself,I don't want to be in this piece of shit camp, but I'm doing what's right and following the orders of my boss, my father figure, lord chaos, creater of the universe and the void. He is my father and the only person I listen to besides my girlfriend. And I only listen to her when we're having sex.'' He growled at me, quietly.

I knew everybody in the arena heard him.

''Percy you are such a liar. You never listen to me when we have sex and everybody knows that.'' Thalia yelled from across the arena, where she was talking to artemis and her hunters with zoe and Bianca.


	5. Chapter 5: i'm sorry

i'm sorry, i can't finish the percy jackson story of mines. my mind has totally gone blank, i may only be able to write one-shots or i might possibly be able to the runaway children. pm me if you want to continue choas' first commander

p.s. i'm sorry, i need to do this. it is rather hypocritical but i hate it when people just cut good stories off and don't finish them. i hope you don't hate me.


End file.
